A Dove Amongst Ash
by The Nurgling
Summary: Hinata finds herself in a horrific land in which war and death are the only constant. Entire armies will fight to acheive their own aims be they of order or chaos. There are higher powers playing here and she is the toy to their game. /Vote for story progression on my profile page.
1. Hinata's Sorrow

A Dove amongst Ash…

****************************************************Author's Note: Hello, I am The Nurgling and this will be my first story on the site. I hope to meet or surpass expectations and entertain you while doing so. But let's get down to business. I have let several ideas brew in my head and I have chosen on this "What if" question as my first to you, the reader. "What if Hinata (poor girl) was placed in a very dangerous and different world from what she's familiar with and with an even more deadly companion." Now this was the fun part for two reasons. One, not many fics like this exist and even fewer ever focus on a character outside of Naruto or Sasuke. Two, given that this is a fan-fic, I can do whatever I please with it. So I got to thinking, agonizing over my choices, weighing my different plot elements, and trying to make it work AND make sense. Ultimately, it came down to three final choices, Warhammer (40k or fantasy), Borderlands (the game by Gearbox), or Mass Effect (Bioware's Master piece). I've made my choice and you will learn of it in the near future. I ask a few things from you fine readers. Firstly…BE PATIENT. I'm new at this and I don't want things to seem rushed or poorly written. I will find a proper pacing to write this and I will follow it to the bitter end. This story will be finished (Whether it is finished by tomorrow or by Doomsday it will be done). I rather dislike unfinished work and I will not put my readers through it as well. Secondly, PLEASE REVIEW. I need feedback to know whether I'm doing things right or if I'm making my story into a clusterfuck. You can make criticizing reviews, pointing out flaws and telling me how to improve, but please no flames. I'd rather not deal with that on my first try, but if such things do happen, they will be removed and dealt with accordingly. The time line for this will be after Hinata's match and before the Sounds/Sand invasion. Well I've rambled on long enough now so please sit back, enjoy, and tell me what you honestly felt.

Signed; THE NURGLING

* * *

><p>EDIT 1.<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue: Hinata's sorrow<p>

The day seemed like any other in a village of trained killers and clan feuds. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and in the shadows of the buildings and trees one may even be able to catch a faint glimpse of the village's most trained ninjas, the ANBU. For most, it was a good day to be in fire country and within the Leaf. One Hinata Hyuga, former heir to the currently most powerful clan alive, the Hyuga however, was not one of them. She was walking in one of the many streets that made up the village lamenting over what had transpired over the course of the past month. She, the heir to the clan had faced her cousin Neji, a mere branch house prodigy in the Exams and failed horrifically at the hands of a clearly stronger opponent. Her main house members, her elders, and her father on the other hand didn't see things the way most did. They had called her into an emergency clan meeting just moments after she was release from intensive care. The outcome still brought tears to her eyes at the thought of what her "family" had done.

_Flashback _

_She was ushered in by two escorts into the main council chambers where the most important clan decisions are made. She whimpered at the pain she could still feel throughout all of her body. The medics didn't even have time to finish healing her "non lethal" damage before being dragged out by her clansmen. The guards opened the doors the chamber as Hiashi's voice boomed _

_"Enter". _

_One of the guards shoved her into the room none too lightly clearly being one of many that were boiling over this defeat at the hands of the branch house. She lost her footing and slammed onto the cold hard floor with a yip of pain that was quickly silenced. She didn't want to give them anymore reason to hate her. No one made a move to help her or even acknowledge what the guard had done. Despite the burning she felt though out her entire body, she willed her arms to push herself up and onto her wobbly feet. As her eyes meet that of the occupants of the room, she reeled back from the sheer amount of hatred and killer intent pouring from the colorless eyes of her clan. Her father sat in the very front of the council's seating with his advisers on his left and right respectively._

"_Do you know why you are here?" She looked into the eyes of her clan head, her f-father, and she saw the same look her clan was giving her coming from her father. She was hesitant to speak for fear of her already weakened voice giving out. _

_"N-n-no f-ather I-I-"_

_"You will address your clan head as Hiashi-sama brat! He is your Superior so you'd do your best to remember that!" Yelled one of Hiashi's advisors. She was shocked at the obvious display of hatred the advisor expressed, but even more so when her father made no move to correct her. _

_"Do you understand! Or do I need to repeat myself?" The adviser continued uninterrupted. She felt the tears building up already from the pain and the harsh words being spoken, but was made even worse when her clansmen further emitted killer intent almost as if..they…they were agreeing with the advisor. She decided to try appeasement in hopes of quelling the crowd. _

_"Y-Y-yes…" Why was she such a coward she thought angrily to herself. _

_Hiashi had then decided to begin what he should have done years ago and oddly enough he felt…good about doing it, like dropping an enormous weight off his shoulders. He cleared his throat and everyone present turned to face their leader. _

_"Do you hate me child?" The question caught Hinata and most of everyone off guard. _

_"N-n-no fa-Hiashi-sama." She quickly corrected herself out of fear of doing otherwise but it was still painful to do. _

_"Then why" the clan head started "do you seek to fail me in every sense of the word and in any way you possibly can?" He asked clearly with a very tired tone as the other occupants of the room understood where he was going with his speech. _

_"What…" She barley emitted the word before Hiashi continued. _

_"No, I already know the answer to that Hinata," Hearing her name being spoke startled and frightened her more than anything for it meant something horrific was going to happen. The last time he spoke her name in that tone was when her mother had died. _

_"…biased on your countless failures throughout your entire life!" His voice gradually grew louder as he continued. _

_"From the moment you were born, it seems you were destined for failure. I have tried to be a fair clan head and I've even attempted to be a father to you. Personal training sessions, private lessons, Expensive! Private lessons, anything you ever wanted I gave to you. I even allowed you to learn a meaningless skill such as culinary despite being heir to a clan to were you have the finest chiefs to prepare whatever you wish!" _

_She flinched at the mention of her cooking, because the only reason she took it was to be able to prepare a birthday meal for her father when she was nine, only to tell her that it was the worst food he ever had the misfortune of ingesting and to never attempt at cooking again. She didn't leave her room for over 3 weeks after that. _

_"And after all my efforts what do you reward me with? __**A NEVER ENDING TIDE OF FAILURES!**__"_

_Everyone in the room cowered under the blast of killer intent that was released and directed at the heir. Hinata collapsed painfully onto her rear being at the receiving end of the blast. _

_"I did everything possible to ensure that you would be ready to inherit the clan when you completed your first A-rank mission or after 1 year of my death, yet it seems that any opponent that isn't a common bandit has the capacity to kill you before you would ever come close to completing your task! There are many things I have forgiven you for many of your failures Hinata and I have granted you countless opportunities to redeem yourself, but your most recent defeat at the hands of your cousin proved to me that you are beyond saving." _

_The other clan members looked to him with eagerness in their eyes out of anticipation for her sentence. Hinata wished she could vanish into nothingness long before this, but now she was paralyzed with fear and could not do or say anything as Hiashi neared the end of his speech. _

"_It showed me that you are not worthy of being the heir to this clan. You are not worthy of the time that was put into raising you. You are not worthy of the Hyuga name! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THE EYES WITHIN YOUR VERY SKULL! By my power as Hyuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuga clan of the Leaf herby strip you of your title as heir to the clan, you will be banished from the clan itself and become a ward of the village so you may burden us no longer, and your Byakugan will be sealed tomorrow at dawn." _

_Hinata couldn't say or do anything at what she had just heard. Her entire body felt numb and yet she knew that tears were flowing freely down her face. The rest of the room stayed quiet, but one could see the barely contained joy within their eyes as their clan head finished his speech. _

_"F-f-f-father?" The same two guards that brought her in picked her up by her arms and started to drag her out of the chamber. "F-father! P-please don't do this! I-I can change!" Hiashi and his advisors moved to leave the chamber in the opposite direction. "FATHER!"_

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>She wiped a lone tear from her cheek before anyone could notice her. The sealing of her eyes would take place in the morning so she decided to look at the village through those eyes before she was summoned back to the compound. She was forbidden from entering the Hyuga compound but she had activated her Byakugan along the way so she could see her home one last time. She then went to all her favorite locations around the village. The Hokage Mountain, Naruto's ramen stand (she didn't see him there), her team's training ground…her team….she hadn't spoken to them yet about what had happened. How could she? How could she bring herself after her failure at the exams with more failures? And if she did, what would happen? What would they think? Would they deem her to be useless without her eyes? Would they request a transfer from the Hokage? Would she lose the closest thing to a family she has now? Would she-"OW!"<p>

While she was distracted with her inner melancholy, she had failed to notice where she was going. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she stood to regain her bearings.

_"Where am I?" _She found herself in the forest that surrounds the village. But most striking was the tower she ran into. It was in complete ruins. There were broken stained glass windows, half of the walls were coming down, and the roof wasn't even there and seemed to be more…western than what she was familiar with. It was like the medieval towers in the stories her mother read to her when she was younger

_"and alive"_ she thought sadly.

"Hmm, it's getting late and I haven't done all the things I need to do before tomorrow. What I need to do first before anything else though is to find a place to live. I could ask Kiba or Shino if I could stay at their compounds (If they will want anything to do with me after I tell them about my eyes) she thought bitterly.

**_"Why not here?"_** a tiny voice whispered in the back of her mind. It was so quiet she could barely even hear it. The voice itself didn't sound like her own though yet it brought up a good point

"Why not here?" She thought agreeing-ly. With some effort on her part, she could make this tower livable, and maybe even better than it was in its former glory.

"Yeah, I'll most likely be brought on fewer missions so I'll have the time to work on it. Rebuilding will be difficult though and most if not all of the still standing parts of the tower would need repairs, but I could do it. It's not like I have any goals now."

With a new purpose set in mind, she decided to inspect her new home/building project to see what would need to be done. When she approached the large wooden door, she could see a symbol of some sorts embedded into the wood. While old and in decay, she could make-out a bluish orb with two streaks of bluish flame jutting out from either side. Hinata gently pulled the large door open and peered inside. Despite the numerous openings and possible sources of lighting, it was complete darkness within.

"It's only the dark, I'll be fine" she reassured herself as she entered the ruined tower. As she stepped through the door way, she could almost see the very darkness moving like an inky cloud.

(SLAM) The door suddenly closed shut behind her, leaving her in complete darkness.

"Byakugan" as chakra flooded through her eyes veins and her clan's bloodline activated, her vision….saw nothing. Just as before, she could see nothing to her horror. The shadows crept into her vision from the moment she entered and despite her Byakugan, the darkness remained. She couldn't see beyond the tower….she couldn't see. Trying to remain calm, she retrieved a flare from her pack and lite it. Only the sound of the fire sputtering indicated that it was lite for no light shined in the darkness.

Doing the only thing she could think of at this point, she turned a complete 180 and started to bang on the old wooden door in hopes of escape from the dark and what could lie within.

"Help! HELP! Somebody Help Me!" She banged the door hard enough that she had re-broken her hands and filled them with splinters.

"Please….someone" Hinata collapsed to her knees and buried her head in her bloody hands as she began to weep.

"I'M USELESS! Absolutely fucking useless! I have only ever held my team back with my weakness. M-my f-f-father was r-right. I-I-I am h-hopeless!"

**"Child please, would you be kind enough to save your mellow dramatic weeping for when you leave my tower or is there a real reason for your sorrow?"**

Hinata jumped when she heard the strange male voice from within the darkness or at least, she thought it was male. It possessed a constantly changing tone which was high pitched, low pitched, and every pitch in between all at the same time. Without warning, an enormous blue light exploded forth from the shadows, blinding Hinata despite her Byakugan. She deactivated her blood limit and covered her eyes to protect her vision. She could feel the light weakening and decided to face the source. What she saw was rather shocking to say the least. There was a hooded man in a shroud holding a ball of blue flame in the palm of his left hand while holding a large tome of some sorts on his right, standing on the opposite side of the room. His cloak was a light purple covered in brightly colored bird feathers with what appeared to be a large bird's beak jutting out from within the hood. She assumed it was a mask. From under the hood were two glowing golden eyes that lacked pupils.

**"Child, you know it's often considered rude to ignore another's request without so much as an acknowledgement."** She failed to notice the beak moving as he spoke given the hooded man continued leaving her feeling embarrassed.

"I'm s-sorry; I d-didn't know that a-a-anyone l-lived here. I-I'll leave you b-be now." She turned to leave.

**"Ah but we're not finished here yet child. Please make yourself at home, seeing as you were planning on doing so anyway."** The Cloaked man spoke a few words quietly into the tome and Hinata felt a powerful force pull her back towards the man. In complete darkness, (aside from the flame) it was as though she hadn't moved at all.

**"Now, let us become properly acquainted. I am called a many of different names across the lands, but you may refer to me as the Librarian. And you would be?" **The tome gone, he gestured to Hinata with talon like nails on his elongated fingers covered in raggish cloth.

"M-m-my n-n-name is Hyuga Hi-Hinata s-sir" she said. The man now identified as the Librarian stroked his chin or at least looked like he was doing so. Despite the light from the fire, she still couldn't see his face.

**"Hinata…Hinata. Why does that sound so familiar? Forgive me for I am new to this land and haven't gotten the opportunity to learn of everyone's names yet." **

"I-Its ok" she meekly assured him. The hooded man gestured to her again

**"May I ask as to why you were weeping early?"**

"OH!" She hadn't expected him to care enough to bring up her outburst.

"W-W-Well m-my l-latest mission w-w-was a failure and I-I was injured d-during it a-and I-I-I…" She knew that no-one could possibly buy that. The art of deception was one of the, if not THE most important skill a ninja needed to master as soon as possible. Hinata could chalk that one her ever growing list of failures which was why her voice kept cracking, showing her inner self-sorrow as she further spoke. Towards the end, she was near in tears. Without warning, the Librarian found a small girl attached to his waist sobbing into his robe. He placed a taloned hand apon her back.

**"There there child"** he spoke calmingly. **"I do not think any less of you. You may tell me what troubles you when you are more collected in your thoughts and emotions." **Hinata was without such comfort since her mother had died.

**"Hinata, ward and ninja of the village hidden in the leaf, would you like to have a second chance?" **She removed her face from his tear stained robe and looked into his glowing blue eyes….blue? They were gold a moment ago she thought to herself as she asked

"wh-what…" He continued.

**"A chance to change everything for the better or for the worse, will you take that chance?" **

"I-I…"A voice shouted out from within her mind

_**"Yes, accept his offer little one! Your safety is assured. OiOiOiOiOi…." **_The voice sounded warm and comforting despite the strange noise towards the end. She decided to see what would happen at the pleading of the voice.

"Y-Yes I-I-I a-accept." The hooded man nodded and placed his middle and index fingers at the center of her head. Silently, a powerful energy pulsed from his being and flowed into her head. She cried out in agony. It was more pain in one instant than she ever had endured throughout her entire existence. An enormous blinding light was emanating from her head further causing pain to the already weakened girl. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as blissful state of unconsciousness overtook her senses. There was one final flash of blinding light and total darkness retook the tower. The man was all that remained. Hinata was gone and a scorch mark was left standing in her place. The hooded man smiled to himself.

**"The wheels of change are ever turning, and now, everything will be altered." **He looked off into the dark.

**Do not ask which creature screams into the night**

**Prologue end**


	2. A Broken World

Chapter 1: A Broken World

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is it, the first real chapter to the story. If you haven't guessed as to what the other crossover is yet, you'll find out if you're familiar with it in this chapter. For those who don't have a clue as to where Hinata could be (what world, video game, book series, TV) I'll do my best to explain it and make sure you're not entirely lost. I'm going to attempt to update this story weekly (usually on Sunday if I get the chance). As per-usual I own nothing except the plot and my own OCs and yes their names have meanings to them if you care to find out. Bear with me chumps and chumpettes that this is my first try at a fan-fic. Enjoy yourselves as I enjoyed writing it and leave your reviews for your opinions matter here and to me.

Signed, **THE NURGLING**

(Normal speak)

**(Daemon, various creatures, powerful individuals speak)**

_(Inner thoughts)_

_**(Daemon inner thoughts)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT 1.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"COUGH COUGH"<p>

Hinata cleared her dry throat. Her eyes remained closed after the blinding light back at the tower. She clutched her throbbing head as memories of a strange language flooded into her mind. Her entire body form writhed with pain, yet she lacked the energy to move. She lay on a hard, cold surface face down. What she laid apon she couldn't tell, but the feeling of light snow on her face told her what the temperature was like. There was a moderate gust of wind that blew even her short hair and sent the smell of steel, ice and copper into her nostrils.

_"Copper? That's the scent of_"

"blood…" she whispered to herself. The Village! What did that man do? How long has she been asleep...or…away or whatever he had done to her for it to be winter. It doesn't snow that often in the Leaf…or any part of fire country for that matter. She needed to know.

With much effort on her part, she willed her battered body to move. Every nerve in her arms and hands cried out for rest and relief, but she pushed onward never the less. She raised herself to where both her knees and hands could support her. She opened her eyes and knew she was nowhere near the Land of Fire. She saw in all directions a battered and war torn land. There were hollowed out shells of former buildings and strange ruins whose building structure and design was unlike that of anything she had ever seen. There were many more piles of rubble and stone that covered the majority of the landscape.

Such coverings were only broken by dirt pathways and roads that seemed to be used for travel. Hinata looked to the sky and noticed that while it was daytime, the sun's light wasn't breaking through the think veil of clouds that stretched on for miles in every direction. She looked down and saw some form of black paint long dried on and chipping away on concrete.

If she could see with a bird's eye view however, the paint would take the shape of a midnight black I with a skull in the center. Despite the pain, she pushed herself so she could sit on her shins to relieve her hands and knees. The wind howled in her ears and brought the scent of copper and something very strong to her nose.

She looked in every direction and saw the same she did from before. She wobbly stood on her feet. Suddenly, she covered her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket and bursted into a coughing fit. The intense burning from within her lungs exploded forth into her throat and ribs sending the sore shocks of pain into her weary body. Tears crept into the corners of her irritated eyes as the agony continued. She looked at her sleeve; it was covered in a spray of blood.

"I-I want to (clears throat) g-g-go h-home." No response, she was alone.

She jerked her head to her right thinking she heard something. She heard something rumbling… towards her! A machine of some kind barreled over a snow covered hill coming in her general direction. Not even in her wildest dreams could she have imagined such a thing could exist. There were these moving platforms pulling the contraption along with surprisingly great speed given how heavy it looked. It was greyish steel in color and possessed a plow on the front, pushing debris and snow out of its way. A small smoke stack plumed out smoke from the rear and there was a tube looking thing perched on top of the head swiveling from side to side.

As it grew closer and closer though, the noise became louder and more frightening. The machine kept barreling towards her at intense speeds (at least for her anyway) and showed no signs of slowing down. Like a deer caught in a hunter's trap however, she couldn't will herself to move. She was frozen with shock and fear. A voice screamed out from within her mind

_**"move little one, Move!" **_ The urgency from the voice shocked her out of her paralysis and brought her attention to the metal monster 20 feet from crushing her. Ignoring her to this point unbearable pain, she threw herself to her left just barely avoiding the front plow of the machine. She landed on a slab of concrete and cried out in pain from landing on her fragile ribs. She curled into the fetal position, clutching her side as hot tears leaked out from her sore eyes.

(Screech)

She open one off her eyes out of fear from the noise to see that the contraption suddenly stop dead in its tracks. Hinata stiffed with fear at seeing the tube thing swerve and land exactly where she lay. She stared straight at the device with fright as it silently watched her, waiting for her to make the first move.

A hatch like door she failed to notice beforehand abruptly swung open and armed men came storming out from within. They looked like soldiers by her standards…sort-of. There were eleven men and all stood at least 6 feet in height and carried thick metal sticks with bayonets attached at the end underneath an open tube that led back into the metal rods. They wore strange green paddings on their chest's, shoulders, and their helmets. Their pants were grey and worn-out with obvious fill-ins and inexperienced stitching clearly not providing the same protecting as the paddings. Every man had a variety of bags, satchels, metal backpacks, and more for storage.

The men were in a line formation facing her with the metal rods pointed at her with cold determined looks etched into their faces which she couldn't quite see clearly. To say that she was afraid would be an understatement. She was petrified. Then the tallest man she had ever seen emerged from the hatch. He stood well over his subordinates in height by about a heads worth. His head lacked a helmet or hair, but instead sported a bizarre golden device on the left side of his face that hid his eye behind red colored glass. His entire body had padding unlike the others and welded a sword sparking with lightning of all things in his right hand. She knew of elemental manipulation, but had no idea that it could be implemented into weaponry. He lacked a backpack and had a unique…thing strapped to his left thigh.

Hinata concluded that he was in charge of these soldiers given that in addition to his personal attire, he wielded an aura of command like her father or the hokage had.

He stepped down slowly eyeing her and the soldiers as he moved to join his men. One of the soldiers lowered his rod and walked to meet the man. She listened carefully to hear what they were planning.

"Report" the sword wielder barked with perfect military doctrine. The soldier he spoke to saluted;

"sir, while on our routine patrol we seemed to have found a little girl amongst these ruins. It's a miracle that we didn't crush her underneath the chimera."

The bald man raised his head slightly.

"There are no miracles private; such thinking would be unhealthy for a "loyal" he stressed the word "soldier of the Guard now would it?"

The man stammered out "Y-Yes sir, it most certainly would. My apologies lieutenant, f-forgive me."

He placed a closed fist on his chest with his head bowed in a submissive manner. The lieutenant turned to Hinata eye squinted and concentrated.

"It appears that this world isn't as barren as we thought or some foul trickery is at work here. Instruct the men to show caution around this "girl" until we are sure that she isn't a threat."

The soldier raised his head and brought his left hand into the solute he greeted him with.

"Yes sir." He walked to the others to deliver the message.

"Chariton" the man in charge barked.

A soldier lowered his rod and faced his lieutenant.

"Yes sir?" The man in question spoke less firmly and with a calm tone. His voice was gentler than the others.

"I need you to see what you can learn about this" he gestured to Hinata making her feel like an animal. The soldier looked to Hinata then back to his commanding officer.

"Understood….sir" he slowly walked to the downed girl with his weapon slung to the side of his backpack. He made no sudden moves other than bending down on one knee to meet her on her level. He had a soft face with stubbles on his upper lips and chin. His hair was shaven bald and had brown eyes. His face had a long scar that stretched from his forehead down to his chin, cutting through his left eye and the right side of his lips. He looked no older than twenty-five.

"Hello there" he spoke with a caring tone. It reminded Hinata of how her mother used to talk to her.

"My rifle has been put away, and you have my word as a Guardsman that no harm will come to you from either me or my squad."

He then noticed the blood stain on Hinata's jacket which he deemed too light for this weather. He extended his gloved hand out attempting to help her, but Hinata tried to back away and yipped with pain from her ribs which she clutched. The man frowned

"You're hurt little one, what happened?" She looked into his brown, chocolate eyes and saw his genuine kindness and concern within them. She looked away and said nothing, her fear still present and her natural shyness taking over. The man furrowed his brows.

_"Hmm, hers eyes. She might be blind or maybe it's a mutation. Quite common…this far out anyway."_ He addressed her with a little more authority.

"I merely wish to help you so please, show me where you're hurt and I'll have our squads medic heal you. I promise." Hinata hid her face within her jacket. He decided to switch tactics.

He spoke softer "well my name is Chariton, can you at least tell me yours?" Hinata remained silent. Chariton let out a deep sigh and moved to stand.

"H-H-Hinata…" He barely even heard her raspy voice.

Chariton faced her, "what was that?" Hinata cleared her throat, but regretted doing so. Everything seemed to hurt with every action she did.

"M-My n-n-name is H-Hinata sir." Hinata was playing with her fingers like she did whenever she was nervous (which she was along with being terrified like she was now).

The soldier smiled "now we're making some progress." He kneeled down again to match Hinata's vision with his own.

"That's a name quite suiting for a lady such as you, Hinata." He chuckled lightly. "Must make the other boys heads turn when you walk in the room"

He said these words playfully, but she felt he meant it and felt embarrassed anyway, her head looking like a cherry. Chariton looked surprised at her face's abrupt change color.

"Sorry 'bout that, should have figured you to be the meek type…, n-not that's a bad thing anyway."

_"Damn, I'm no good at this. Just making her feel worse is what I'm doing. I'll be a wreck if I ever have children." _

Hinata looked to the man rubbing the back of his neck.

"W-Where am I-I?" she asked afraid to find out, but curious none-the-less. Chariton faced the girl and softened at her fear.

"It's alright Hinata, its ok to be afraid, more so this place than anywhere else in the sub-sector." He offered his hand again.

"I promise on my honor as a Guardsman of the Imperium that no harm will come to you Hinata. I will see to that personally." He spoke with the same kindness as before, yet firmly and with strength. It reminded her of when Naruto whenever he promised something, except Chariton's word were as solid as stone. She believed him when he made his vow. She accepted his hand with her own.

Chariton smiled "right then". He lifted Hinata, holding her close to his chest. "Now let's see about that medic."

He turned around and started to walk back to his squad.

"Lower your weapons; she isn't a threat in the least." The squad didn't move a muscle until the lieutenant nodded his head. Hinata while afraid knew she could trust Chariton and knew he would up hold his word. The other soldiers relaxed their weapons, but each kept a wary eye on the Hinata. She nuzzled her head into his armor, her shy part taking control. She shivered finally realizing as to how cold it really was. Her fingers, feet and her nose were all numb from the freezing temperatures. They approached the only female member of the twelve man squad. Chariton cleared his throat.

"Sorry to bother you, but my young friend here seems to have been injured. You think you can help her?" The medic looked to the small girl and smiled clearly amused at what she saw. Everything that had happened finally smashed into Hinata and left her with feeling exhausted. She lay in the guardsmen's arms asleep. Chariton smiled an honest smile.

"Kind of gives you a reason to keep fighting despite everything eh? Reminds us what we're fighting for. What we're fighting to protect." The medic examined her squad mate's face and put two and two together. She frowned. She despised herself for what she can't provide and the fact that he was a saint by all standards. No man this good should be a lowly guardsmen.

"Of course, I'll see what I can do for her." Chariton smiled, "thank you Thais, I need to report to the Lieutenant. I'll be back afterwards and you can inform me on Hinata's condition." Chariton carefully handed Hinata over to the now identified Thais for treatment.

"Don't worry Chariton; I'll take good care of her." They smiled to one another. The guardsmen turned and walked to his commanding officer to explain the situation.

_"Damn this is going to be difficult; I hope he'll see reason." _ Chariton shook his head banishing his worries. Meanwhile, Thais had carried the sleeping girl to the Chimera to grab the med-pack and any blankets the vehicle had within. They entered the metal box of sorts for that was the best way to describe it. It only contained racks for the rifles, seats, and other assorted equipment for they were simply on patrol. If real fighting was to be expected, the interior of the Chimera would be entirely different. Thais moved to the front of the vehicle right next to where a door separated the cargo from the pilot and lightly laid Hinata down on two unused seats.

Hinata shivered from the loss of contact and the medic frowned. She retrieved the blankets and wrapped Hinata up as best as she could. Hinata sighed at the extra warmth and returned to her deep slumber. Thais put her now gloveless hand on the younger girl's face and smiled.

"I can see why Chariton has taken a liking to you. I'll make sure that you make a full recovery." She grabbed her med-bag and set to work.

* * *

><p>Chariton approached the Lieutenant eager to report his findings and get back to Thais. He stopped a few feet away, close enough to where no-one else could hear them, but far enough to respect personal space.<p>

"Report" the lieutenant said more quietly than usual, "what have you discovered about the girl?"

Chariton sighed "well from what I can tell, she lacks any signs of significant mutation and shows no traits or any indication that she's been exposed to the warp sir."

The Lieutenant raised his only eyebrow "significant mutation? You mean to say she's a minor mutant?" He said it more like a statement than an actual question.

"N-No sir, her eyes are a unique color is all. They are pale like a blind man's would be with a slight shade of lavender, yet her vision works fine." The Lieutenant stood silent, processing what had been said.

"Chariton" The man in question was surprised at the mention of his name. Given that this Lieutenant had only been with his squad for around two weeks and he never had called anyone by name.

"The taint of Chaos is never always visible. On a world that has been in the claws of Chaos for this length of time, the entire population is either sacrificed or is corrupted and joins the Traitor Legions. Now do you expect me to believe that out of billions, one and a child no less escaped that fate? I will not put the lives of my men at further risk by helping and bringing a child that could be an agent of Chaos or worse, one that's possessed by a Daemon with us and into our ranks. She is to be blind folded and executed behind those ruins over there."

Chariton knew that trying to convince the Lieutenant that Hinata wasn't a threat was by no means going to be easy. He hadn't expected him to take such drastic measures before even looking at her to make sure. Her life was at stake and he made a promise to her that she would be safe. Chariton never goes back on his word and he'd be damned to the Eye of Terror before breaking that promise.

"Sir with all due respect, that order will end in the death of an innocent child, one that hasn't even the slightest clue as to where she is. Whether it be by the injuries she sustained or by another means it doesn't matter, but what is important is that she isn't tainted, the Emperor himself must have reached out to save her."

The Lieutenant looked sharply into the shorter man's eyes. "And how would you know guardsmen?" He stressed the word to remind him of his rank and abilities.

"Are you a Psyker in training? Have you been exposed to the Warp to be able to sense its presence? Has the Emperor used you as a conduit to project his will? No, you are none of these, you are only a man, a man that can be tricked and easily led astray. I on the other hand am not so easily manipulated into the biding of others. I do not trust the judgment of one sentimental fool over that of my instincts and my own personal experiences. I have commanded seventeen other squads all across the Sector and I have faced down the untold horrors of the Warp and survived. I know what is natural and what isn't and I can feel something is wrong with her. She is by no means here by natural means and it is not by the Emperors will that's she is here that is a damn certain. I will see the child for myself and then I will give the order to have her killed and I only do so because the other soldiers trust your judgment above anyone else's unless a Commissar is present and I am reluctant to kill loyal servants of the Imperium. Mark my words Chariton, if your fellow men try to stop my judgment from being wrought apon the girl, it will matter little whether eleven soldiers stand in my way or eleven thousand nothing will spare her from my wraith."

Chariton was visible shaking at the Lieutenants threat. Every word spoken was like being beaten with a Powerfist, the words pounding into his brain, weakening his resolve. He could become a Commissar Lord with the kind of devotion and power. Chariton nodded weakly and turned around to lead his commanding officer to the Chimera.

Thais finished replacing the medical gauze around Hinata's ribs. After using what little numbing agents that the squad was given, she was able to repair Hinata's ribs (which were broken, one having pierced her left lung) to the best of her abilities. In her examination, she had noticed that Hinata's everything had taken a vicious beating. Her bones were weak from constant abuse and were marred by chips and bruises, her muscles were worn out and damaged tremendously, and under her baggy jacket her skin was covered in bruises and welts. Whatever the girl had been through, it must have been Hell. Now that the life threatening injury was dealt with, she could move on to the other painful problems.

(BANG)

"Where is the girl?" Thais' heart jumped at hearing the Lieutenant's voice. She turned around and saw him standing in the hatch with Chariton looking frightened behind him. She became nervous at seeing the usually calm and collected Chariton visibly shaking at the Lieutenant.

"S-She is right here s-sir, I have her medical chart right he-AHH!" Thais was roughly thrown aside and landed on the Chimera's metal floor. The act broke Chariton from his fear and he moved to help his fallen friend. The Lieutenant stomped over to the sleeping girl and reached for her, only to be surprised when her eyes shot open and even though she was lying down, was able to bolt right up and press herself against the back of the Chimera near the pilot's door. Little did everyone know that Hinata had been awake the entire time.

Despite the pain, she managed to stay awake through sheer willpower and Chakra (even through her surgery). Hinata had remembered her Sensei telling her to always remain alert and aware of your surroundings. As Chariton had approached the squad, she feigned sleep to trick them into thinking it was alright to speak freely. She then used a technique that her team-mate Kiba used often. By channeling Chakra to ones ears, they could project their sense of hearing to other locations as long as they could visible see them. Combine that with the fact her Bloodline can be used with her eyes closed, and she has the capacity to be the perfect eavesdropper. She focused on Chariton and his commander as they spoke and knew what was going to happen.

She tried to uphold her appearance of unconsciousness, but when he reached for her she panicked. The Lieutenant grew angry and grabbed Hinata by her throat.

"Why the sudden fear child? Afraid that I've discovered your true colors Heretic! If you are innocent, you have nothing to hide!"

The man's grip only tightened as he continued. Hinata struggled with the iron grasp around her throat.

"P-P-Please Cough l-let m-m-me go." She rasped out, "I-I-I just w-want to go h-h-home, l-l-l-let m-m-me g-g-go…"

Hinata was almost out of breath. Her vision was becoming blurry and things were getting dark. She called out "h-help" with as much strength as she had left.

Then she felt it, a warm feeling bubbling under her skin, wanting to get out. She closed her eyes only for them to bolt open and an immense pain to pass through them like a lightning bolt. The energy struck the Lieutenant's head and propelled him back out of the Chimera and was sent flying a few yards away from the camp.

(GASP!)

Hinata gulped in deep breaths of air one after another once her neck was free.

_**"HAHAHAHAHA!"**_ A deep booming laughter filled her mind and echoed throughout her core. She became terrified at the laughter for it belonged to the same voice as before and now she was certain it wasn't hers.

"Hinata! What happened?" She was brought out of her fear from Chariton shaking her, both his arms holding her's.

"Hinata! Are you hurt? What was that!" Thais moved behind Chariton with apprehension after Hinata's display. Hinata whimpered ignoring Chariton's questions.

He softened,"I-Its ok Hinata, Its ok." He wrapped his arms around the small girl as she began to sob.

"(Static) Lieutenant, zzznyone that czzz hear zzzz plzzzzse respond!" Chariton heard the garbled message through his helmets communicator. He brought his hand to his helmet's side and lightly tapped it.

"This is scout squads-men Chariton, Antiog is that you?" There was static and then it gave way to heavy breathing.

"GHAA there's too many! Others are dead! I'm on my way back to camp! Start the damn transport and get us the Hell out of HerAHHHH!"

There was a sickening slicing noise on the other line and the signal went dead. A cold chill crawled up Chariton's spine. He grabbed Hinata and carried her through the pilot's door. He set her near one of the seats.

"Listen to me Hinata" he spoke with urgency in his voice. Whatever happens, stay here! Do not open the door under any circumstances. I'll be back with the squad and I'll take you to our command post where you'll be safe. Do you understand?"

Hinata grew afraid at what was happening and her inner feelings told her it was going to get worse. Despite her fear she nodded quickly. Chariton gave Hinata one last hug and left Hinata alone. He sealed the door and told Thais to make ready. Hinata held her knees listening to what was going on outside. Then she heard a distant yelling. She attempted to use her hearing projection, but was unfortunately out of Chakra so her normal hearing was all she had.

**"Waaaagh!" **

It was so faint she could barely hear it. Then she heard rapid loud bangs or explosions. They sounded as though they were coming from all over place. She shrank back when she heard banging on the door.

"Let me in damn it! We're being overrun now let me in!" She heard quick movement behind the door. "No No NOOOO (Slice) AHHGaa!"

Silence was all that remained. The bangs, the screams, all of it stopped and left Hinata felling alone.

"HeHeHe think dere's any loot in dat room? Let's find out before dem others think to look." The new voices frightened Hinata enough to where she yipped before covering her mouth afraid of getting caught. Their voices were high pitched and raspy.

"Huh? What vas dat? Ya tink deres somefing on de other side? Somefing alive? Better be! We nevar get nothing but scraps! We's going to get some fresh meats!" Hinata backed further into her corner at what they were implying. There were noises of metal being moved and sparks falling as whoever was on the other side of the door was laughing. The door slide open revealing Hinata to the owners of the voices.

They were greenskined creatures that stood at around four feet tall with bald flat heads, big black eyes, fanged yellow teeth, pointed ears and elongated noses. They sported leather rappings around their waists and ankles and worn strange metal capsules connected together like rope as chest ware. They both had dagger-like knives in their clawed hands that looked to be made from scrape than actual metal.

"OoooH its one of dem mini Ummies! We can take it by ourselves so let's eat!" They moved to attack Hinata, stepping over the fallen corpse of a guardsman and were shocked when she removed a small piece of metal from her leg of all places. Hinata had remembered that she had brought her side pack when she had decided to take her final stroll through her village. She quickly flung the kunai at the nearest green thing and cringed when it struck dead center in one's neck. It let out a garbled scream, blood spewing from its mouth and neck. It fell backwards dead as the other let out a screech of shock and anger.

"Ahhh! Stubbibits! You're gonna pay fer dat whittle Ummin!" The goblin-like creature lunged towards the girl with the intent to maim, kill, and eat her (and not in that particular order). It was only by her training that she managed to pull out another kunai and parry her attacker's blade. He was on top of her pressing all of his weight onto his efforts at moving his blade to her head. She stared into the face of the ugly creature, teeth gnashing together as he spewed out crude insults and spit. Using all of her strength, she brought her legs together and kicked as hard as she could at the goblin's chest, sending her assailant flying backwards over his fallen friend and into the rear of the Chimera.

She bolted up using this opportunity to escape. Running she purposely stomped on the goblins face on her way out of the Vehicle nearly getting her Achilles heel chopped off by the goblins split second retaliation at being stepped on, his swing only missing by a literal thread for he managed to cut her pants.

"Git back 'ere you sorry Ummin!" The goblin spit out globs of blood and broken teeth as he crawled back up into running after his escaping meal.

She bursted from the hatch only to find the camp covered in blood, bodies of fallen guardsmen, and more goblins. Worse still was that along with the goblins were much larger green monsters that wielded home-made axes, swords, spears, and other weapons she didn't even know the names of. Then she spotted two bodies that lay down in the bloodstained snow hand in hand.

She recognized one as Thais and the other was C-Chariton. They were dead, they died together, her only friends in this hostile place were dead leaving Hinata alone with the horrors of this place. She couldn't cry, she had run out of tears some time ago. The camp exploded into shouts and roars of excitement as the monsters charged a new target, Hinata. Using what little chakra that had returned, she jumped over the first few creatures and landed on one of their faces. Using it like a spring board, she jumped from one face to another feeling sick with every meaty crunch that came with her feet connecting with their faces. Monsters or not they were still living things and that made her sick. The tide of ugly faces and biting jaws gave way to the snow covered ground that Hinata continued to run after she landed.

"Git dat Ummin! Finally a chase dat can run real fasta dan most!" She heard one of them yell with a clear under bite as their jaws were filled with large sharp teeth and all possessed a huge lower jaw that protruded out from under the tops of their mouths. She breathed in and out extremely fast to supply her burning muscles and lungs with oxygen. She heard the same banging from before as something whizzed by her head causing her to lose her footing. Hinata started running faster than she ever ran before and still could hear the monsters gaining on her, the bangs and the projectiles being more and more frequent.

The chase continued on for well over an hour before Hinata ran into another group of the green ones. One was able to fire a projectile out of a junk-ish looking cylinder that smashed into her upper right arm spraying a bloody mist and throwing her right side back. "Gahhh!" She screamed out in pain. Quickly, she turned sharply to her left and began running in that direction, kicking up snow dust as she ran. Then she saw buildings that were made of discarded scrape and metal which were painted dark red. The alongside the crudely made buildings were more monsters of many different shapes and sizes covered in armor of junk wielding weapons similar, but larger weapons than the smaller ones. As she kept running, the swarm of green just keep getting bigger and bigger until the numbers were well into the hundreds maybe even thousands! She saw large banners that had some words poorly painted on to it.

_"Waaagh?"_ She tested the word, whatever it meant. Hinata was distracted by the banner and failed to notice the enormous hulking figure that she was about to collide into. She slammed into the mountain of metal and fell backwards completely surrounded by the green horde. She looked up in horror at the massive being before her. There standing before Hinata Hyuga was Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter, Warboss of Lorn V. Hinata's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out at the feet of the Warboss.

**"Oi? Wut da zog? A whittle Ummie in da middle of me Waaagh! Gork and Mork! Oi you snotling gits! Load it up in my flying 'ting! I got me Chaos boy skull by da name of Lord Crull ta claim for me pointy stik."**

_**Do not question who waits for you in the shadow.**_

Chapter one end


	3. Whispers of the Warp

Chapter 2: Whispers of the Warp

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First things first, I am so sorry for taking so long to update for those of you who wanted to continue reading. I really don't have a substantial excuse for my absence I was distracted with the internet (Deviant Art, Newgrounds, Steam sales, etc.) and school kept me busy with work but I had the time to work on this. I also discovered ponies (you know the ones I mean) and then Christmas came around and I finally got Skyrim and the original Deus EX so that kept me entertained. Then I realized that it was almost a month to when I last updated. I felt like scum because I had promised you guys weekly updates and I disappear satisfying my own wants. So I set to work on this and three days after Christmas, it's finished and over eight thousand words. That is the most I have written freely yet! From now on I will update whenever I can and I won't have you guys or girls disappointed by missed dates ever again. Think of this like an early New Year's "I'm Sorry" gift from me to you with a little bow on top and everything. Please review and have a happy New Year Everyone! 2012 and guess what? I'm still alive and I'm hopefully not going to die before 2013! Challenge: First person who can guess as to what weapon Hinata is given will receive a prize! Please read the story first as that makes it easier.

P.S. the challenge to guess as to who the Librarian is will continue until we get a correct guess. Only one guess per user and Anonymous guesses won't be counted.

(Normal speak)

**(Daemon, various creatures, powerful individuals speak)**

_(Inner thoughts)_

_**(Daemon, various creatures, powerful individuals' inner thoughts)**_

* * *

><p>"Uhh boss? I don't fink da Ummin is alive. It ain't been movin since it saw yas."<p>

Hinata could hear the muffled distant talking and wished this was all a dream, a horrific nightmare that she could escape. The pain her entire body felt would be gone and she would have felling in her arm. She'd wake up in her bed back at her compound, would train with her father and her teammates, and she would find and watch Naruto. Ohh Kami she wanted to see him again, to hear his voice his reassurances that she could do it no matter what.

"**Oi! Wake up ya puny Git! I didn't bring ya on me flyin ting ta sleeps on da jobs!"**

Hinata's eyes shot open as the monster proved its existence with its roars of displeasure. She looked around frantic at her surroundings fear overtaking her exhaustion. The entire room looked hastily put together and was made of the same jagged scrap that the buildings from before were made of, splashed with dark red paint for added effect. The entire room was shaking violently and Hinata could hear the sharp whistling of air blowing past the room. (Stomp! Stomp!) The heavy metallic footsteps of the monster resounded with bangs of metal striking metal that shook the entire room; throwing Hinata to one side harshly against the wall. She cried out with pain as her body crashed into the rusted iron; its spikes digging into her already wounded arm. She clutched the bloody limb gritting her teeth as tears seeped from her sore eyes once more. She couldn't help but choke out sobs for she knew that despite having medical supplies in her pack, they were useless without the proper knowledge to apply them.

She looked to the massive creature that stood before her and trembled at what she saw. Its skin was replaced by metal almost all over its body, part of the arms and some of its face being the exception. Black smoke bellowed out from its back filling the tight space that could barely accommodate the monster's height. Its right hand was replaced by three massive blades attached to resemble a three fingered hand. Hinata saw her reflection in the metal, distorted by blood long dried into the steel. She whimpered. Large wires were connected to the claw and led back to the body. Sparks and charges of lightning sprung forth from the claw with no pattern to the discharges. The left hand didn't even resemble a hand at all. Instead a pipe similar to the ones Hinata noticed the other monsters using except much, MUCH larger replaced the entire left arm up to the elbow. A thick cable ran from the side of the pipe to the rumbling back of the beast.

Both limbs were partially painted red. She looked to the face and was further frightened by what greeted her vision. The Jaw seemed to be replaced with the same junk-like steel from what the buildings and the room was made of giving the beast an even more ferocious appearance. Dark green skin (the most she had seen on the monster yet) stretched like leather and held a similar consistency over its face. The teeth were long and sharp; all jutting out from its gaping maw that breathed out hot steam with every exhale of breath. The left eye was similar to that of the commander's that had tried to strangle Hinata only this eye was glowing a darkish yellow and glowed much more brightly. The right eye was dark red with a beady black pupil in the center locked onto her. She shivered from the hate and anger in that eye the cold chill of the outside seeping into her skin.

Horns protruded from the skull and were as long as Hinata was tall and just as thick, the left horn being broken in half. The back rose up from behind the head giving the beast a metal hunchback and a more monstrous figure. Finally a large red banner rested on top of the back, a white frowny face with its mouth stitched shut was surprisingly well painted onto the fabric. On top of the banner rested sharp metal made to look similar to the jaw on the monster. Truly a creature that was built for the sole purpose of destruction towered over her and was not happy. Strange noises emanated from the creature's body as he gulped enormous amounts of the toxic air to supply its lungs.

Hinata soon found it difficult to breath and hid her face into her ruined jacket in hopes that the smoke could be filtered. The scent and taste of copper filled her once again and she removed herself from the cloth feeling sick after breathing her own blood that soaked her entire right side.

"**Ok, listen and listen good! I'm da Warboss of dis 'ere WAAAGH and I's decided to make ya me' servant. You do Wut I say, wen I says it, and 'ows I tells ya to do it! Ya got all dat Ummie?"** The beast confirmed her fears of it being the leader of these monsters.

Hinata could barely squeak out a quiet "yes" before hiding within her jacket to the best of her abilities.

"**AY! I can't 'ere yas! Ya needs ta speak up wen addressin ya new boss! Even a snotling knows 'ow ta talk to its bettas! Wut? Dey didn't teach yous lot anyting bout mannas! Dats just sad it tis wen an Ork is more Civilized dan a Ummin! **The large now identified Ork berated Hinata of all things as though it WAS her better and more civilized than she was. Given her situation with her wounds, the fact that she has no idea what is going on or where she is, and that there is a several meter tall metal monster 4 feet away from her, it was.

Hinata sputtered out trying to comprehend all of this while the Warboss observed with confusion. "I-I-I b-b-b-but y-you b-big green…. You're… not going… to kill me?" She asked once the epiphany had struck her like a bolt of lightning. The beast wasn't going to slaughter and eat her!

"**NO! Wut gave ya dat idea? I needs me an assistant dat can count ova four and dere aren't a lot of smart Grechins in me WAAAGH unfortunately so dat means ya gots a job, for now. Make me upset and I'll stuff ya into one of dem weird Shokk Attack Guns dem Mekboys keep yappin about! ….Might wants ya Skull before dat though. It's a bit on da wee side but a skulls a skull so I ain't complaining. 'Memba dat wen ya trys ta be cleva, ya can't runs else I'll tear you apart wiff 'me Shoota!" **

He raised up his piped arm and let out a howling laugh.

**"I'm da biggest, baddest Ork on da planet so don't fink ya even stand a chance at killing me, WARBOSS OF ALL 'DA ORKS OF LORN V!" **The beast roared at the proclamation of its power and the other Orks cheered and agreed with the larger Greenskin thinking it be better to support their Boss than to undermine him despite the prospect of a scrap with the Warboss being appealing to the more reckless Boyz.

Hinata cleared her throat, the burning sensation returning full force once again as she attempted to learn from the metal behemoth.

"W-W-What is your name… m-master?" She spoke as carefully and clearly as she could, going so far as to abandon her pride (nonexistent by all standards) by calling it by such a title worthy only of the Hokage… or her Father.

The Ork chuckled darkly and said **"None of dat masta stuff dat dem imperial boyz makes ya do; I'm da Boss so calls me dat, my real name dough iz Warboss Gorgutz 'Ead Unter of Lorn V! No-one's eva gonna forget dat least dey want their Ead on me pointy stik! WAAAGH!" **

Gorgutz roared his empire's name and his kind's battle cry with enough energy that Hinata was forced to cover her ears due to the pain. Soon the entire metal room erupted into shouts of WAAAGH as the remaining Orks joined their Boss in the battle cry. Morale as far as Hinata could tell was at an all-time high and these beasts were eager for the next fight. They wouldn't have to wait long.

(BANG)

An enormous explosion rocked the entire room as Orks (and Hinata) were thrown wildly around shrapnel being flung with them, the Warboss himself barely being able to keep his footing.

"Boss! Boss! We got trouble!" An Ork covered in wires and electrical scrape stumbled out from behind a cloth covered doorway looking very nervous or as nervous as Hinata could tell given its eyes were replaced by glass eyes similar to that of Gorgutz's left.

"Ya know Dem Chaos Boyz dat we was fighting earlier? We founds where dere boss is hiding! But we cant's contacts da rest of da WAAAGH to let dem know where he iz! Now da Chaos Boys are shootin rokkets at us! Our shield fingy iz almost out and our left engine iz blown out… or up depending on how yeah lookz at it. It blew up den it fell off if you wantz ta be real specific!"

Gorgutz thundered over to the much smaller Ork with urgency laced with anger. **"Den tell da flyer boy ta turn dis hunk of metal around so wes don't get Zogged by some Chaos Boy air defense! I worked too 'ard and too long to be blown up wiffout a fight!"**

The wire Ork suddenly looked confused. "Uhh Boss….I iz da flyer boy" he spoke calmly despite the situation and the merciless beating that would surly follow if they survived.

Gorgutz was silent for 10 seconds before he started shaking with rage and speaking slowly **"If you're 'ere…. Den….WHO DA ZOG IZ FLYING DA BLOODY TING?" **

As if answering Gorgutz, another rocket smashed into the right side of the vessel sending the entire craft off course in a downward spiral. Hinata was in the very back of the machine wide eyed and paralyzed with fear as bits of junk floated around her and Orks screaming curses and cries of excitement. Everything moved in slow motion as Hinata saw a large crate heading straight towards her. Hinata was able to let out the loudest scream she had ever done before everything suddenly went dark and silent.

Darkness was all that Hinata could see. She felt as though she was floating, lying limp in the air. She looked around and sensed nothing. No ground, no air, no light, no…anything.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!" **

Hinata covered her eyes at the blinding green light in front of her as the voice's laughter echoed around her. The same voice from when she encountered the tower, the same voice that told her to avoid the Chimera, and the same voice that saved her from the lieutenant. When the light finally dimmed enough to where she could see, she found herself at the front gate that lead to an impossibly large manor that was shadowed underneath a brown sky blotted out by dark green clouds that boomed with energies that even from her distance away felt abnormal.

In fact, nothing about this place seemed natural OR manmade. On the gate was a symbol of three rings and the number seven over grown with mold and rust, the iron bars eroded away leaving chipped brown metal in its place. Hinata reached out and touched the gate's cold bars. The bars crumpled away leaving a cloud of brown dust in its wake surprising Hinata into stumbling back from the cloud. The dust dispersed and Hinata stepped through the entry way.

"Umm… I-I-I'm s-sorry about your gate." The laughter had long given way to silence aside from the booming in the sky leaving Hinata feeling very isolated. She spoke out loud in hopes that someone, ANYONE would respond aside from that voice. Hesitantly, she began walking into the gardens that seemed to surround the entire estate. Hinata walked along the dirt pathway towards the structure hoping that someone or something that could explain what was going on lay inside. She took notice of the variety of plant life in the gardens that occupied either side of the pathway. The plants themselves however were unnerving due to how sickly they appeared.

Fungi grew at the base of every plant in the garden and some grew to heights larger than Hinata all of which was colored with a sickening pus-like green. The stench of decay and rotting corpses filled the air while flies buzzed with delight at the banquet of rot that littered the Manor's grounds. Hinata covered her mouth and nose in a feeble attempt to escape the smell that stuck to her like a wet sheet. The ground beneath the girl slowly changed from the dry dirt near the entrance to soggy flesh that squelched with every step, maggots that wiggled while trying to feast being crushed underneath her sandals. Hinata didn't notice the change as she neared the stairs that lead to the Manor's door. The building itself stood as high as the Hokage's Tower and was made of brownish green marble. As she drew closer to the building her footsteps seemed to become heavier and her body grew sluggish.

Soon every movement required her full strength to perform as her vision became blurry. When she placed her foot on the first step, it was as though a thousand pounds were suddenly lifted off of her shoulders. She let out a breath that she didn't even realize that she'd been holding. The wood was a faded brown littered with splinters, some of which were broken in half. The steps groaned with protests at the weight that it wasn't used to with creaks showing their age. Hinata gazed at the large door that stood between her and whatever may lie inside and slightly trembled as her mind wandered at the possibilities. The door was made of the same wood that the stairs were, the only difference being the carvings etched into the wood. She could barely make out what was on it and was disturbed by what she saw.

Figures of men and women being devoured by a swarm of monstrous flies decorated the door. Hinata gulped attempting to quell her fear as she reached for the rusted handle of the door. The door slowly opened before she could touch its cold iron, a loud creaking accompanied it. Darkness similar to that of the tower stood before her once more, but Hinata pressed forward with determination. If the darkness held something similar to the tower, she was willing to take the risk despite how terrified she was at everything that had occurred in one day alone. Her sandals made loud clops as she walked on the marble floor into the building. Just as before, the door behind her slammed shut sealing her within the structure only as it closed it was joined by the same booming laughter as before.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"** From outside the structure the laughter was powerful, but from within it seemed that its force increased tenfold. Everything became blurry as she collapsed into clutching her ears on the cold floor, the voice making it impossible for her to stand. She began to weep out of fear and pain as the horrid laughter echoed around her and seemingly within her mind.

**"OHHH LITTLE DOVE, FLUUTERING IN THE BREEZE, HOW I'VE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT TO WHEN YOU FINALLY PRESENT YOURSELF BEFORE ME! DO COME IN, WHATS MINE IS YOURS AND WHATS YOURS IS YOURS! HAHAHA! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE WELCOME HERE!" **The laughter ceased and Hinata's vision returned. Once the ringing stopped, she slowly gathered herself off the ground and more horrified than ever before, walked into the darkness. Candles suddenly lit themselves in green flame all around Hinata, revealing the various portraits, pieces of furniture, and relics of strange designs. She slowly marched through the narrow corridors, distracted by the disturbing images mounted on the walls. They showed warriors in strange armor of every design dying in the most gruesome fashions.

Men made entirely of metal lay before the girl dying by a plague but nothing like any disease she had ever heard of. Their bodies were bloated to an impossible size with pus, mucus, and other repulsive juices. What skin that could be seen was a sickly green covered in warts the size of Hinata's head and open sores that poured with festering discharge from within the sickened men. Their armor was covered in tokens won in battle, severed heads, bones, and intestines to name a few. Chains and books hung loosely from the waists like decorations as they swung massive weapons overhead to crash down apon men similar to the soldiers that Chariton had been apart of.

Hinata turned away from the paintings to discover that she hadn't a clue as to where she was. Her walking became jogging as she attempted to find something that looked familiar; a portrait that she had seen before, a piece of furniture, a piece of Armor in a case, ANYTHING that she had seen before that she could use to tell where she was. Yet every corner she ran down seemed to lead to more hallways that the further that she ran down, the more decayed and more brutal the portraits became.

Leeches erupting from men and women's eyes, ears, and mouths, huge grotesque monsters of fat and pus devoured dozens of men with one gulp behind their jagged teeth, maggots crawling in iron warriors exposed mold caked brains as they slaughtered innocent people with expressions of laughter and glee etched into their glowing green eyes and faces, screaming women having their guts filled to the brim with flesh devouring flies from twisted sorcerers pulsating with dark green energies, beings of decaying flesh and exposed organs that dripped with pus and liquid infection, wielding large copper blades, possessing only one eye, and a horn that pierced through its skull crawling from the bodies of fallen men and women, a swarm of tiny creatures with razor claws and snapping sharp teeth surged forth from a bloated warrior covered in bones for armor to name a few.

Hinata forced herself to look away from these images as she expelled the contents of her stomach into a corner, the images finally being too much for her to endure. Yet the paintings seemed to go on for as long as the hallways did, each more disturbing than the last. Hinata dragged herself using the wall for support to stand wearily on two feet again when she heard a strange noise in the air. Scratching, angry whispers echoed from behind the girl as she turned to face the owners of the voices. All she saw was a blackish red cloud of thick pulsing energy moving towards her, dousing out the fires at it drew closer. She backed up one step at a time almost being petrified with fear at the cloud that stretched from one end of the hallway to the other preventing any chance of escaping behind it without having to run through it. The whispers became clear enough to where she could understand what was being said and her blood ran cold once she did.

"**maim, kill, burn****. ****Maim, kill, BURN****. ****MAIM, KILL, BURN!**** MAIM, KILL, BURN! ****MAIM, KILL, BURN! ****MAIM, KILL, BURN! ****FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"**

Hinata's pale eyes shot open as she turned on her heels and started running faster than she ever had done before. Faster than when the Orks were chasing her, yet when she risked a glance behind her, she found to her horror that cloud was GAINING on her, its energies lashing out reaching for her. The yells and screams only grew louder from the cloud as bolts of power struck the walls ahead of Hinata in its attempts to kill the girl or at least make her stumble. One mistake, one trip on the marble floor, one too sharp of a turn and it would be over. Every corner she ran down the wails of anger only increased as her sight darkened and everything became a pale red. The walls around her started leaking with thick blood as the portraits changed from disease and pus to gory and violent.

Her feet became soaked as the hallways were flooded up to her ankles with the crimson fluid. Every nerve in her body cried out for oxygen, but with every breath she took the taste of copper filled her senses and her eyes grew heavier with exhaustion yet she pressed forward. She turned down a hallway and she saw a door made of metal at the very end of the hallway, the first she had seen since entering the Manor. The shouts and cries suddenly became maddeningly loud as the cloud burst forward with great speed. Hinata dug into all her reserves as she sprinted to the door, large splashes of her feet crashing through the thick blood resounding through the narrow corridor. Blood flowed in streams from the walls and the celling even drizzled with blood, the red water of life poured onto Hinata staining her hair and clothes red. Sweat emptied from every pore and everything was becoming dark as she neared the door, the bolts of energy and howls of rage growing closer still.

As she reached for the door's copper handle the cloud screamed **"YOUR MMMIIIINNNNEEEE!" **

She flung the large door open and slammed it shut with the last of her adrenalin fueled strength behind her, her back leaning against the cold steel. The screams of the cloud were suddenly silenced. Her breaths grew short and shallow as she rested from the madness that had just occurred. The blood from the hallway didn't follow her inside and her sight lost the red tint as everything became clearer. To her surprise she was no longer covered in blood and the taste of the fluid had left her with no indication that it had ever even been there.

"**HeHeHe yes that's good, I'll need to note that concoction. OH the results are simply delicious on the flesh haha!" **Slowly, she picked herself off of the marble to see the room she had entered. She found herself in a private study filled to the brim with books. The ceiling was nonexistent as the piles of tomes stretched high into the darkness to where she couldn't see them even with her "vision". In the center of the books was an enormous blackish green cauldron that boiled with some strange mixture that smelled foul even from where Hinata was standing. A green fire roared underneath the iron, heating the mix with its unnatural flames and lighting the room, the shadows of the books danced along one another with the fire's light.

Next to the cauldron was a stand made of human bones that held a tome larger than Hinata was wide within ribs sharpened into claw-like bones that held the book tightly within its grip. Standing over the cauldron was…a man somewhat that stood a good nine feet tall and was covered in a tattered black-green robe covered in scrapes of aged paper with scrawls hastily written into the cloth-like paper. The man's skin was very pale with a sickly green tint and lacked any hair on his head. Instead, dark brown antlers like that of a deer protruded out from either side of his head and one from the very top as though it was a horn. His dark green eyes danced with mischief and delight as his impossibly largemouth filled with dark yellow thick as a man's fist teeth that were pressed harshly together into a grin that could put any madman's to shame.

His eyes darted from his cauldron to his book rapidly as the sounds of harsh scratching indicating his quick writing. He looked from his book once more and his eyes locked with Hinata's and she froze, his grin never letting up the entire time as his eyes bored into Hinata, the sounds of writing ceased. If possible his grin only became larger as he threw his head back as he let out the same terrifying laughter that she has become all too familiar with.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! LIKE THE ASSASSIN YOU TRAINED TO BE YOU SNEAK UPON ME SO QUIETLY I DON"T NOTICE YOU UNTIL YOUR IN MY MAIN CHAMBER! YOU WOULD DO SO MANY PROUD WITH SUCH SKILL! HAHAHAHAAAA!" **

Unlike before however, the laughter only frightened Hinata and didn't cause her agonizing pain. "H-H-How did you k-k-k-know m-m-my j-job?" She asked petrified and was more unnerved at the knowledge that this being knew her. The man looked amused as he passed through the cauldron and books as though they weren't there. He stopped right in front of the girl as she pressed herself against the iron door.

"**Oh where are my manners? Please forgive me for not giving you a more proper welcome, but I hadn't expected you to find my hideaway within your mind so soon."** He bowed before the much smaller girl, his face closer to hers. **"Please accept my most humble of apologies Hinata Hyuga." **

Her blood ran cold at the mention of her name yet something else disturbed more, the mention of her mind.

"Wait m-my mind? I'm…we're inside of my m-m-mind? T-That's n-n-not p-possible! A-A-And how do you k-k-know my n-n-name?" She cowered before the massive man that only smiled at her fear.

He raised his left hand which was elongated to where his fingers were more claw-like, the nails being thicker and longer than the actual fingers and were colored black with ink, his "claws" specifically indicating that he didn't use a quill or a pen for writing**. **

**"OH rise little Dove, I mean you no harm and I apologize again for frightening you. And yes we are within your rather interesting mind. I meant no offense by…. browsing through your memories and ideas. Your world is vastly different to where you are now, but I can assure you that with my guidance you will not only survive in our world, but also thrive and never having to feel fear again!" **He threw both of his arms into the air as he bellowed another laugh; the fire behind him roared increasing its size and intensity. Hinata was frightened to know now that this was all within her mind. She had finally snapped, her sanity broken like a mirror. The man looked down, his smile never letting as he addressed the girl.

"**Oh! Do not worry; you are by no means insane… however… we are all a little bit crazy aren't we? Ah but you are the most sane being I have had the pleasure of encountering yes haha. Everything that you have endured is more than real unfortunately but this is a blessing; not a curse! Now Grandfather Nurgle can offer his loving embrace to you his granddaughter. And yes I can and have heard your thoughts. Remember that no thought is private from my gaze…. Unless you don't want me to see it then I shall not look, I swear."**

Hinata calmed herself once realizing that this was in fact not a dream (nightmare) and became curious, but still quite fearful. "W-W-Who a-are you and w-who is N-N-Nurgle a-a-and where am I?"

The grin seemingly carved into his face remained as he explained. **"I? I am known as Vulgrim and I am a Great Unclean One; a greater Daemon and lesser Avatar of the Chaos God; Grandfather Nurgle, The Plague Lord and the oldest of the Chaos Gods! This is not my true form mind you; I have altered my magnanimous appearance into one you can comprehend and tolerate. It also grants me the freedom to catalogue the various Plagues, Fevers, and other forms of Pestilence that I have created. As you can clearly see; I have only begun such work. You are within our universe, a plane of death, destruction, and empires that wage endless wars across the entire galaxy! Oh the joys of the never ending feast of death that is produced daily is intoxicating is it not?" ** He asked this aloud and more to himself than Hinata.

She was horrified to discover that a demon inhabited her mind and served some evil god that called it-self 'The Plague Lord'. Then she started visibly shaking at the recent memory of the hallway encounter.

"T-T-Then w-w-what w-was t-that red c-cloud in t-t-the hallway?"

The daemon frowned; the first drop of his happy mask and his voice became laced with venom that put whatever K.I. that she had experienced before to humiliation.

**"That was a Bloodletter; a lesser Daemon of The Blood God Khorne! It was attempting to destroy your essence and possess your body for its master's plan, whatever that may be. You would have been destroyed had you not have ran and Nurgle knows what else may have happened afterwards. The War God himself must have been informed of your arrival into our dimension by an unknown force for him to have sent one of his crazed minions to seize you. If he knows than surely the other gods know as well and will do the same! You are lucky that Grandfather Nurgle found you first; the other god's tactics be more forceful or manipulative than ours." **

His voice lightened up and his grin returned** "Grandfather Nurgle enjoys giving the choice to his children and grandchildren more than forcibly taking a follower." His voice became serious "I now know why Nurgle sent me to inhabit you; he wishes for me to protect you from the other gods and anything else that may try and invade your mind. I will begin work immediately to expel the Bloodletter and anything else that may be lurking within your mind. I will ensure that your soul and mind are both guarded from anything wishing to influence or consume either."**

The entire building started to rumble forcing Hinata to her knees.** "You must go now and ensure that your physical body can still function. I will heal your wounds and give you a weapon so you may defend yourself properly. BE WARNED! Do not let the Imperium of Man or any of its soldiers see you with this weapon or they will kill you or worse; hand you over to their "Inquisition". Avoid them at all costs but if you must deal with them, hide the weapon and claim ignorance to what is going on. Beware the Chaos War Band on this planet as well for they serve Khorne and would surly do their master's biding with extreme devotion! Do what you must to survive while I attempt to discover as to why you are here. Our time together is over… for now." **Hinata was surrounded in an aura of dark green energy as she began to float.

**"Now Go! Know that Nurgle loves and watches over you little Dove! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" **

Hinata screamed out the Daemon's name as she flew high into the darkness beyond the light of the cauldron;

"VULGRIM!" She shouted out the name as she awoke within the wreckage of the flying craft that the Orks had used to transport her and their Warboss. She began violently coughing trying to clear her lungs that had inhaled the clouds of burning fuel from the crash. Hinata found herself underneath a large piece of metal that should have crushed her. With strength she didn't realize that she possessed, she lifted the chunk of steel off of her and rolled out from beneath it; a loud crash resounding out on top of the burning flames as the metal fell.

She slowly stood her bone's cracking from the strain of the wreck. She then felt that she didn't hurt anymore; her wounds being closed up and her bones mended. She stumbled out from the crash site and surveyed her surroundings hoping to find…. something. A group of five Orks stood a few feet away discussing something that Hinata didn't really care to listen in. She looked over them to find Gorgutz standing on top of a small hill and decided to make her way to him. When she got close enough she could hear and see him talking to an Ork.

"**I don't care dat the flyer boy iz dead. Find me another flyer boy so I'z can kill him instead!"** He turned to another Ork

**"'Ows I supposts ta run a WAAAGH out 'ere wif no boyz?" **He grabbed the Ork by his waist and flipped him upside down and began smashing its head into the concrete over and over again; a bloody fountain erupted forth from the shattered skull of the Greenskin as it was repeatedly smashed into the ground. The bone and grey matter scattered around the impact site as a pool of blood began acuminating from the dead Ork.

Hinata ran to Gorgutz screaming "STOP IT! STOP IT! He's dead! HE'S ALREADY DEAD!"

Gorgutz suddenly threw the corpse like a child that had become bored of its toy; the body splatted against a buildings wall.

He turned to the girl and roared **"I don't take orders from you ya Gretchen's Git so don't fink ya can tells me Wut ta do! **

He stomped over a few feet and looked into the distance.** "And right next to a Ummie base, 'Dis just grand!" **

Hinata walked up next to him and peered ahead at what the head hungry Warboss saw. There were strange structures in the distance that swiveled similar to that of the pipe on the Chimera only it was much larger and had two pipes on top. The pipes themselves were covered in golden armor while what steel that could be seen underneath was dark red. The gold was shaped to resemble two dragons with the pipes jutting out from their mouths. Further away she could see a strange assortment of pipes that swirled into the sky that contained red energies similar to that of the Bloodletter only lighter. Faintly she could see the outlines of humans behind the strange pipe structures. The large Ork next to her snorted and walked over to the few Orks he had left; Hinata running after him to keep up.

"**Ok boyz listen up! 'Dem Chaos boyz tink dey can take me down, but I got a little surprise in store for 'dem! Wut we do iz dis, we attack 'dere base head on catch 'em off guard likes! Dey never sees it coming and ifs I'z gets lucky, 'dere Chaos boss Crull will be 'dere wiff 'em!"**

The other Orks looked confused for a few moments; whispering to each other about this plan that their Boss had devised. Finally one stepped forward with hesitance and spoke.

"Uhh boss? 'Wes de only one left. Maybe we should leg it! Ya know, fights again another day that whole business! S'not losing, wes just taking a break and getting de rest of day boyz togetha for a proper stompin'!"

The Warboss nodded his head for a few moments, seemingly thinking the idea over. He suddenly aimed his Shoota arm at the Ork who spoke and an enormous bang exploded out from it, causing the Ork to burst into a bloody mist of blood and liquidated bones, his organs scattered around and stuck to the other Orks. Hinata shrieked at the display and looked to where she had seen the figures and saw they were moving towards them to investigate the bang. Gorgutz yelled to his boyz **"And 'ere I was finking yous lot would 'ave learned not ta ask stupid questions! Any more objections? GOOD! NOW CHARGE BOYZ! KILL YOUR FILL! WAAAGH!"**

The Warboss turned and started his charge towards the Chaos encampment; the rest of the Orks snapped out of their hesitance and yelled out their battle cry as they attempted to catch up with their Boss. Hinata realized that she needed to find the weapon that Vulgrim had spoken of. She checked her side satchels and pockets, but didn't find anything. She grew frantic as the sounds of battle reached her ears for she knew that Gorgutz despite his size and strength wouldn't stand a chance with the daemons of Khorne. She had felt their power and knew that that was a lesser Daemon alone. Did Vulgrim lie to her? Is he manipulating her instead of the other Daemons?

Then she felt something materialize onto her back. She felt it and shivered at the pulses she could feel from it. She grabbed it and held in front of her. It was similar to the thing that the lieutenant had strapped to his thigh. The pipe though was much thicker and more than half of it glowed with blackish green energies and was made of faded black metal. A black leather strap was attached so she could swing it onto her back like a crossbowman would with his weapon. She feared as to what this weapon could do but understood that Vulgrim came through on his word. She held the device by the handle as best as she could and waited for Gorgutz to return. She saw Gorgutz charging back towards her moving at speeds that should be impossible for something that size with bolts of flying fire zooming around him as a horde of Chaos cultists by the looks of their outfits giving chase to the Ork Warboss.

"**Alright into dat pipe over dere! Wes gonna use it ta attack from the other side!"**

Hinata started running to stay next to the Ork. "Wait what about the others?"

Gorgutz looked down to his human servant and said **"Dey got themselves Zogged by some Chaos Gits, but more are on da way! HaHa takes more dan a few Ummies ta kill me. Especially since I got me secret weapon just about ready! I'm just letting dem know I'z 'ere and waiting for Crull!"**

Hinata only whimpered at what the weapon could be and followed Gorgutz into the large exposed sewer pipe. It was barely large enough to fit the Warboss and forced Hinata to walk in front of him. The pipes would have been an enormous maze that Hinata could have easily gotten lost in, but Gorgutz continued to order her to go left or right whenever they came apon a turn. After a few minutes…or hours (it was becoming impossible to tell how much time was passing anymore) they emerged from the pipes into the daylight. Gorgutz found several squads of his boyz waiting for him armed with shootas, sluggas, and a Wartruk.

He smiled to himself and stomped over to the mob. **"Alright Boyz I'z back and I gots me a plan! Attack dem spire towers; It'll get dat Chaos boy Crull mad enuff to come after me 'imself! Now go! Waaagh!"**

The Orks charged the nearest spire tower and began using everything in their arsenal to bring it down. Bangs and miniature explosions rocked the base of the tower as the Orks yelled and screamed with battle lust; trying to alert the Chaos forces to their location. Almost immediately the Orks came under attack by cultists eager to defend their temple. They were dressed in ceremonial robes that offered little protection against the cold let alone any defense against blades, blunt objects, or ranged projectiles. Their faces were tattooed with an eight pointed star blood red and most lacked hair. They wielded thin swords that they used with indication that they have had no training with using them, but rather relying on their fanaticism and wild movements to maim and kill their opponents. They also possessed the same form of metal within their right hands that the lieutenant had strapped to his waist.

The weapons fired out thin strips of power in rapid succession proving them to be ranged weapons. As with the blades, the cultists made up for their lack of aiming with sheer volume for every other cultist was doing the same creating a hailstorm of red lasers that smashed into the Orks rough hides and armor. The Orks laughed at the display despite most having some of their skin burned black and returned with fire of their own from their larger weapons; mowing down the Cultist at the front of their horde. The Cultists were unnerved but pressed forward hoping to gain their God's favor by defending his temple from the Xeno filth. The Orks abandoned their attack on the temple and charge the oncoming horde with cries of excitement and taunts. The two swarms smashed into one another and blood flowed like a river from within the mixed mob.

Ork axes chopped off limbs and crushed the Cultist's much more fragile bones with punches and kicks. The Cultists blades tore into the Ork's muscles fibers and ripped them to shreds due to the double edged blades designed like hooks. The blasts of their ranged weapons at point blank range vaporized and melted the flesh of the Orks. The shoota's banged out over and over sending Cultists flying back due to the force behind the weapons. Even though the Cultists were fighting with everything they had, it was no match for the Orks. Quickly the swarms of men were being cut down into a gory mess by the Orks who suffered little casualties on their part and were still ready for more.

The Orks failed to notice however that the Temple was built into a small pit and how the blood was flowing into the temple from the fallen cultists similar to that of a stream. The temple started to glow and rumble as the blood within the pit began to boil. The Orks cut down the last of the Cultists and were now observing the structure with interest as to what the spire was doing. Suddenly a rift of sorts opened up at the base of the spire, a few feet in front of the overflowing blood pit.

From the portal iron warriors charged forth screaming bloody murder with axes that roared seemingly with a life of their own. The men stood twice as high as any man that Hinata had ever seen and were twice as thick. There armor was blood red with a copper trim and was decorated individually with skulls and chains so that each warrior looked different. Wide horns protruded from the helmets adding two or three more feet to their stature. The helmets themselves have glowing red eyes and a flattened mouth-piece that covered their actual mouths making it seem as though their faces were permanent frowns. The armor was especially heavy at the shoulders and boots which added to the warrior's already frightening stature.

One of the warriors lifted his axe over his head and screamed with a voice that sounded crazed and metallic.

**"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"** That warrior charge forth with incredible speed towards the Ork mob; the others followed after him with their own crazed roars of devotion to their God. The Orks not wanting to be out done by mere humans shouted out their own battle cry and charge towards the oncoming wave of Crimson metal. The two masses of green and red crashed into one another, only this time it was Greenskin limbs and blood that was sent flying into the air. The iron warriors laughed like madmen as they sliced their way through the Orks with ease. The axes carved their way through the Orks' hides and muscle as though they were made of paper offering little to no resistance to the biting weapons that only screeched for more meat once it had sliced its way through.

The blood cravers also used their steel fists, legs, and heads to bash and snap the Orks bones into powder. The sickening sounds of bones breaking could be heard over the screams and sounds of bloodshed over it all and Hinata forced herself to look away from the nightmarish display. The Ork's own axes did nothing more than to scratch the metal and their Shootas lacked the power to punch through the armor. The Orks attempted to flee into the Wartruk, but the axes ripped into the metal of the vehicle just as easily as they did with the Ork's flesh. The contraption exploded into flames as the warriors turned to face Gorgutz.

He started a low growl and said to Hinata **"I'z knows des guys. Dey call demselves Korn Beserkers or wutever. Just stay put, des no pushovers like dem cultist boyz and I just found out yous wus alive from dat crash. Dey collect skulls like me but da main difference being dat I'z collect skulls for me pointy Stik wile dey do it fer some God or somefing! Well I gots me Stik right 'ere and I don't sees no God running around so guess 'oos losing 'dere 'eads! WAAAAAGH!" **

The large Ork barreled towards the Beserkerslike a runaway train at full power. He literally ran a few of the warriors over and sent more flying far back from the force behind his halfhearted attempt at a running through them.

As soon as the Beserkers recovered and one was able to swing, Gorgutz chuckled and yelled out **"ACTIVATING DA SECRET WEAPON!"**

A yellow bubble of energy surrounded the Warboss and the axe bounced harmlessly off of its surface. The Berserker stopped apparently confused before it shook its head and started swinging wildly at the shield hoping to break through and verbally expressing its increasing rage at the "sorcery" that the Ork was doing. His fellow maniacs joined in trying to crack the impenetrable shell. Gorgutz only laughed at their meaningless efforts and lifted the nearest Berserker and began slamming him onto the ground while pounding him with his Power Claw and Shoota.

Gorgutz continued to thin the ranks of the blood cravers with utmost brutality yet more continued to emerge through the temple's portal. One of the Berserkers noticed Hinata and broke away from the throng of Khorne worshipers attempting to swamp the Warboss. Hinata panicked as she drew her own weapon remembering that the Ork's own weapons did nothing to the Berserkers armor. Her instincts told her to hold the handle with one hand and the other to hold the barrel.

A voice whispered within her mind **"place your finger apon the trigger and hold it till the Berserker is a few feet away then release it. The display will be beautiful." **

She only grew more fearful as the warrior drew nearer and she pulled the trigger while swallowing a lump that had developed within her throat. The green top of the barrel started glowing bright yet retaining its dark shade. The weapon started to shake from the power being built up within its steel she had difficulty aiming. She waited until the glowing red eyes were staring into her own before releasing the trigger. The energy that had built up exploded forth sending its wielder flying backwards as a huge glob of compacted power surged towards the Berserker's head. The eyes within the helmet widened before being engulfed by light and the eyes saw no more. The entire helmet was consumed by the glob and it exploded in a display of molten armor and demonic energies before the body collapsed backwards never to rise again.

Hinata watch the display wide eyed at what she had done and looked to the object she held and quivered. Not from fear, but for the first time excitement; she enjoyed what she did. That horrified her more than killing that man to where she drew her knees to her chin as she shook from fear. Gorgutz screamed out with anger and Hinata looked to see that the shield had been deactivated and Gorgutz was being attacked from the thinned horde of Berserkers. Gorgutz turned and bashed his way through the metal crowd towards Hinata trying to escape back into the maze of pipes with his servant before these psychopaths ripped him into strips of meat.

Then Gorgutz was struck by a large bolt of blackish red energy that sent him crashing into the snow a mere two feet away from Hinata. He ceased moving and made no other noises other than his sparks giving out. Hinata froze; another protector had fallen and she could do nothing about it. She found herself surrounded by Khorne Berserkers, preventing any chance for escape. The mob of twitching violence addicts parted way to allow someone to pass. Hinata sat before Lord Crull of the Blood Legion of Khorne and Warmaster of the Chaos forces on Lorn V.

He looked to the shaking girl and snarled **"So… You were the one that the sorcerers had mentioned. Khorne demands you and I shall deliver that which he desires!"**

**It is my cry that wakes you in the night, and my body that crouches in the shadow.**

**Chapter two end.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know I have been gone for a long time now and I know there are those of you who are eager for an update. Only problem being is that I haven't a clue as to how to proceed. Thus I have been stuck in writer's block for quite some time now. I am holding a poll on my profile for how to proceed and depending on how things go in the vote, I might be able to continue knowing where the story is going. Once again, I'm sorry to keep you waiting and thank you for your positive words and support through Favs, Alerts, etc...<strong>

**Signed, THE NURGLING**


End file.
